Cabellera Larga
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: El cabello corto de Akane... ¿Habrá alguna forma de volver hacerlo crecer? ¿Qué consecuecias traería?
1. Default Chapter

CABELLERA LARGA

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Una larga cabellera es el mayor atractivo en una mujer... nadie puede negarlo... y con esta poción lograré mi objetivo" se dijo a sí misma una diosa. Estamos en el siglo V... este es un breve relato antes de pasarnos a la verdadera historia...

Tan dichosa estaba la mujer porque su experimento ha dado resultado, al fin tendrá lo que tanto ansió... y así podrá conquistar a ese humano que la dejó fascinada desde el primer instante en que lo vio

"Sería fácil para mí utilizar mis poderes sobrenaturales para enamorarlo de mí... pero no es como debe ser" meditó mientras se admiraba fijamente en el espejo... ella era muy hermosa, aunque el largo de su cabello estuviera por encima de sus hombros

Estaba dispuesta a colocarse la poción cuando una idea vino por su mente "Quiero que me vea así por última vez... sólo para que me recuerde y después se percate de lo más hermosa que seré después" pensó mientras bajaba de su templo sagrado 

Un suave arroyo y una voz conocida la llamó sutilmente "Es él" susurró mientras silenciosamente se acercaba cuando otra voz pero femenina detuvo sus pasos

"¿En verdad piensas que soy linda?" preguntó la joven muy coqueta mientras jugueteaba con el viento que ondeaba su larga cabellera

"S... Sí, muy linda" expresó el joven nervioso y hasta sonrojado

"Vamos, no te pongas así" expresó la chica entre risas

"Ya estás mejor" observó su acompañante

"Sí, me has devuelto la vida" aseguró ella presurosa a abrazarlo "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, nunca" pidió ella recostándose en su pecho

"Lo prometo" musitó suavemente el hombre pero sus palabras fueron entendibles

"¿Te gusta mi cabello?" preguntó nuevamente la mujer sonriente

"Sí, es lindo" comentó el joven aunque no lo observaba detenidamente

Mientras tanto la diosa no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando... todo el esfuerzo en realizar el encanto para hacer crecer su cabello... y todo por un infeliz mortal... lo odió a él... y a ella misma por enamorarse así de alguien que no era de su nivel

* * *

Ya en la actualidad nos encontramos a una linda Akane admirando el amanecer desde la ventana de su habitación... no había podido dormir y el paisaje le llamó mucho la atención

Pronto unas vacaciones escolares le tocarían y vaya que sí las necesitaba, ya anhelaba estar fuera de la ciudad y no ver todos los días a las prometidas de Ranma cayéndole a toda hora

"Nunca lo dejan en paz" meditó enfureciéndose pero después trata de apaciguarse "Debo disfrutar este hermoso espectáculo"

Unos sonidos hacen que ella desvíe su atención al cielo que empezaba a aclararse lentamente, debajo de su ventana estaba el joven Saotome lanzando varias patadas y golpes al aire como si estuviera luchando contra alguien.

Akane sonríe observándolo silenciosamente... ya estaba entrenando... quiere prepararse en las artes marciales... "tal vez... si quiera hacerse cargo del dojo" meditó Akane recostándose en el borde de la ventana, a ella le encantaba admirarlo así... en silencio y sin que nadie los perturbara

"RANMA... " grita la amazona Shampoo mientras brincaba ágilmente la pared y sin derramar nada de lo que traía en unas bandejas

"Ranma es mío, vete" aseguró Ukyo que ayudándose de su espátula gigantesca salta la pared

En cambio el listón de Kodachi fue el arma para atravesar la muralla y reunirse con su amado Ranma mientras su característica risa estaba presente

"Ni siquiera amanece y ya están aquí" murmuró Ranma fastidiado... él también quería esas vacaciones para alejarse de todas, ya lo tenían harto

* * *

En el desayuno Kasumi servía todo sumamente pasiva... todos se sentaron tranquilamente a disfrutar de la comida... cuando de pronto Nabiki interrumpe el silencio

"Tengo el lugar perfecto para las vacaciones... las montañas" aseguró Nabiki

"¿En las montañas?" preguntó Genma algo aburrido... las montañas ya no le parecían interesantes

"Es una fantástica idea... las montañas son muy tranquilas, el amanecer es espectacular" aseguró Nodoka entusiasmada "Además es un lugar sumamente romántico" agregó mirando a Ranma y Akane

"Las montañas son perfectas para entrenar, nada más" comentó Ranma sin mayor remordimiento

"El amanecer se disfruta en cualquier lugar - sola - " comentó Akane aún molesta por lo de antes

"Es así como te vas a quedar si sigues siendo tan agresiva" agregó Ranma recordando como Akane había bajado en instantes anteriores y le armó un escándalo tan tremendo que Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo salieron corriendo asustadas

"Muy bien que te hubiese encantado quedarte con ellas, ¿no? pues nunca más interrumpiré tus romances, canalla, cínico" respondió Akane sumamente molesta

"Ellas se preocupan por mí y aunque sea me tratan bien" contestó Ranma y todos en la familia se esperaban una pelea enorme por lo que desayunaron deprisa y se retiraron de la mesa

"Correcto, no te trato bien, pero tampoco eres atento conmigo" observó Akane

"Ellas buscan tratarme bien sin esperar nada a cambio, es como debe ser, niña egoísta" recalcó Ranma tratando de terminar su desayuno

"Eres un idiota, no te das cuenta de nada" aseguró Akane más furiosa

"Tú eres la idiota, eres muy agresiva y todo lo quieres resolver a escándalos y golpes... ¿cómo quieres que sea amable con esa actitud? Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo son tan diferentes a ti en todo, saben cocinar, son ágiles, son muy amables y hasta son bonitas con su hermoso cabello largo, en cambio tú eres pésima cocinando, eres torpe, eres muy grosera y eres...... muy fea" recalcó Ranma 

Akane no supo que contestar, era la primera vez que Ranma le decía directamente la diferencia entre ella y sus prometidas... además hablaba sobre el cabello largo de Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo

Ranma esperaba la respuesta de Akane y la obtuvo: Akane se levanta silenciosamente de la mesa y sin mirarlo se retira hacia su habitación

"Esta vez fuiste muy lejos, Saotome" recalcó Nabiki que había escuchado todo

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Ranma algo preocupado por la forma en que Akane se marchó

"Te daré a ver dos cosas: uno, levanta la servilleta que está junto a tu plato" expresó Nabiki

Ranma lo hizo y se encontró con - _algo - _que parecía un desayuno ¡Rayos! ella volvió a hacerle el desayuno y él volvió a arruinarlo todo

"Por eso me dijo que no me doy cuenta de nada" meditó Ranma cuando Nabiki interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Y dos: si crees que esta vez no fuiste lejos te aseguro que no te hablará en mucho tiempo... tal vez días" aseguró Nabiki

No, esta vez la experta Nabiki Tendo se había equivocado... es cierto que ellos discutían 30 horas al día 10 días a la semana... pero Akane nunca ha dejado de hablarle en mucho tiempo... a lo máximo ha durado 5 horas (las cuales son verdaderamente horribles para el joven Saotome)... No, esta vez Nabiki se equivocó

* * *

Rumbo a la escuela en el último día de clases en la escuela Furinkan... Akane estaba sumamente callada por el camino y Ranma detrás de ella siguiéndola muy de cerca 

"Es cierto... está enojada... pero no podrá durar mucho... no soportará" meditó Ranma sonriendo pero de pronto pensó bien las consecuencias de todo y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios

"Yo no lo soportaría"

Ranma comenzó a hablarle de diversos temas a Akane... temas sin sentido para hacerla hablar... pero ella no contestó a ninguno, ni siquiera se volteo a verlo... así llegaron a la escuela... Ranma detrás de ella hablándole

"¿No que no? Saotome... te metiste con el cabello de Akane" pensó Nabiki al verlos llegar

Ya en el salón Akane habló al fin...

"Hola, chicas" expresó sonriente como siempre... aunque no le habló a Ranma él suspiró aliviado escuchando nuevamente su voz

"Hola, Akane..." exclamaron sus compañeras y se reunieron en un grupo aparte

Ranma toma asiento y estaba tan asustado por las palabras de Nabiki que saca su cuaderno de apuntes y se pone a escribir lo que sea... lo que le venga a la mente... no podía imaginar que Akane le vaya a quitar el habla... 

"Y si dura días?... y si no vuelve a hablarme?" meditaba Ranma perturbado pero escribía con una concentración increíble que ni Daisuke (no Motomiya, por si acaso) ni Hiroshi se acercaron a molestarlo

"Bueno... chicas... serán unas pequeñas vacaciones pero yo las extrañaré" aseguró Yuka algo nostálgica pero se percata Akane tenía cierto aire de tristeza

"¿Qué ocurre, Akane?" preguntó directamente la joven

"E... es que... estaba recordando... cuando tenía el cabello largo... ¿me veía mejor que ahora?" expresó Akane sintiendo que el corazón le latía muy rápido por la respuesta de sus amigas mientras que inconscientemente pasaba su mano por el borde final de su cabello que no sobrepasaba el hombro

Ranma observó este gesto... 

"Es cierto... Akane está muy dolida" pensó y no quería imaginar siquiera pasar días junto a una chica que no le volverá a hablar... sobre todo si esa chica era ella

"Akane... ¡Qué cosas preguntas! te ves bien ahora" contestaron todas queriendo negar que el cabello largo en una chica es importante

* * *

En el descanso Akane va directamente con su grupo de amigas, mientras que Ranma no corrió al bar a comprar algo para comer ¿? (¿estará enfermo?) sino que se quedó sentado aún escribiendo algo en su cuaderno... hasta que Daisuke le informa lo ocurrido a Nabiki quien se echa a reir a carcajadas... que Ranma no quiera ir a comer, que buena broma... pero Nabiki quiso verificarlo con sus propios ojos y burlársele porque ella tenía razón

Y allí lo halló jugueteando con el lápiz entre sus dedos... y de vez en cuando escribiendo algo... estaba muy pensativo mientras el lápiz pasaba de sus manos al cuaderno... nunca antes nadie lo había visto así... ¿tan importante era que Akane no le hablara? Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas... aún quedaban dos más pero...

Repentinamente aparece Shampoo y detrás de ella Kodachi... el ruido de la llegada de ambas alertó a Ukyo que estaba abajo cerca de Akane

"Esas dos... aprovechan mi ausencia" reclamó Ukyo y está dispuesta a ir a la pelea pero se detiene unos instantes y mira a Akane quien no se mueve y continua la conversación con sus amigas

"Está muy extraña" se percata Ukyo y se dirige presurosa al salón

"No debo ir" se repetía interiormente Akane tratando de estar totalmente concentrada en la conversación de sus amigas

* * *

"RANMA...." grita Ukyo molesta pensando en Shampoo abrazándolo y Kodachi cogiéndolo con una mano mientras le daba en la boca galletas hecha por ella... pero al entrar observa a Shampoo y Kodachi sentadas juntas alejadas a la vez de Saotome

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó extrañada Ukyo acercándose a sus dos rivales

"Nada" comentó Kodachi suspirando mientras que Shampoo apoyaba con la cabeza

"¿Cómo que nada?" volvió a preguntar Ukyo sentándose cerca de ellas

"Nosotras hablarle a Airen y él ignorarnos" aseguró Shampoo ligeramente furiosa pero más estaba preocupada

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó Ukyo totalmente desesperada por una reacción de Ranma

"Sólo se queda pensativo y escribe algo... está tan concentrado que no me atrevo a molestarlo... mi pobre Ranma" dijo Kodachi

* * *

El descanso terminó y Akane sube con su grupo de amigas esperando ver el salón un desastre total pero cual no sería su asombro el ver al trío de jovencitas acosadoras sentadas en un rincón mientras que Ranma seguía escribiendo... Akane no escuchó en ningún momento algún desastre o griterío desde el salón pero había pensado que tal vez ahora estaban más calmadas debido a que ella no había ido a reclamar nada

"Yo volver..." finalizó Shampoo al percatarse de que el descanso había cesado y cogiendo su plato con sopa china sale ágilmente por la ventana... ni una sola gota se le derramó... Kodachi también sale por la ventana ayudada de su listón y las galletas no se cayeron.... Ukyo con una sola mano salta por los asientos hasta llegar al de ella sin tropezar en ningún momento

"Realmente son muy ágiles... si yo lo hubiese hecho quedaría en ridículo" meditó Akane yendo directamente a su asiento sin decir nada y evitando la mirada de Ranma

* * *

Después de clases Ranma prefirió evitar ver a Akane, ya comprendió que ella estaba muy herida y no le hablaría, lo que a él le hacía mucho daño... ni muy bien tocó la campana de salida Ranma agarró sus cosas y salió del colegio sin despedirse ni de sus amigos a pesar de ser el último día de clases

Ranma salió sin rumbo fijo... sólo quería estar solo para meditar bien

Akane, por su parte, fue directamente a su casa y después de saludar a los mayores se dirige a su cuarto y se recuesta en la cama

Nabiki llega al momento y Nodoka pregunta por su Ranma ya que él no llegó con Akane como acostumbra a hacerlo

"No sé dónde podrá estar" contestó Nabiki y decide ir a hablar con su hermana

"¿Quién es" pregunta Akane que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida

"Soy Nabiki, necesito hablarte" pidió su hermana y Akane abre la puerta

* * *

"Debo disculparme.... es obvio... pero ¿cómo lo hago?" se decía Ranma dando golpes a un enemigo imaginario en un lejano y solitario parque mientras de su mente no salía la imagen de Akane cogiéndose el borde de su cabello

* * *

"¿Ninguna de ellas logró perturbarlo?" pregunta Akane enterándose de los hechos anteriores

"No!, quedó pensativo y ni siquiera se acordó de ir a comer" aseguró Nabiki sentada cruzada de piernas en la cama de Akane

Akane se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana

"Tampoco ha llegado de la escuela... Akane... ¿por qué no le hablas?" pregunta Nabiki

"Es... que.. él..." respondió Akane algo nerviosa pero se notaba en su voz el resentimiento

"Sí, ya lo sé, no fue excelente idea que te comparara directamente con ese trío de acosadoras, pero él estaba enfadado porque a pesar de tanto tiempo tienes celos y a quien siempre reclamas es a él como si alguna vez Ranma les fuera a hacer caso" expresa Nabiki y Akane baja la cabeza

"No lo entiendes... él dijo lo que realmente sentía" dijo Akane

"No, no lo dijo, solo dijo lo que su tonto orgullo de hombre le hizo decir en ese momento... Akane debes celarlo porque demuestras que te importa pero no es a él a quien debes reclamar" agregó Nabiki mientras se recostaba en la cama

"Ranma siempre le da alas a todas ellas... si las detuviera definitivamente, ellas ya no lo perseguirían, pero él no hace nada" aseguró Akane

"Pero... ¿es tanto el resentimiento como para no hablarle? ¿no te has dado cuenta por qué Ranma se está comportando tan diferente?" pregunta Nabiki levantándose para verla

"Es que... mi cabello" confesó finalmente Akane mientras deslizaba su mano por su corta cabellera

"Vamos, Akane... yo también llevo el cabello corto y no creo que me vea mal" aseguró Nabiki

"A él le gustan las chicas con cabello largo" contestó Akane

"A él le debes gustar tal como eres" objetó Nabiki colocándose frente a su hermana

"Ranma me conoció con el cabello largo" expresó Akane algo furiosa por la discusión

Nabiki sonrió forzadamente

"Es la verdad, Nabiki... gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero ésto no tiene solución" aseguró Akane

"Mira... iremos de viaje a las montañas mañana... son vacaciones y estarán libre de ese trío fastidioso... verifica tu teoría" aconsejó Nabiki tratando de no desistir

"Lo haré" suspiró Akane... en el fondo ella también quería arreglar ese asunto

"Ah! y háblale, que él ya no aguanta ni una hora más" aseguró Nabiki

"Pero... ¿qué le digo?" preguntó Akane algo sonrojada y nerviosa

Nabiki piensa unos instantes 

"Ya sé, pídele el cuaderno de apuntes... ponle de pretexto que no copiaste algo y que estás segura que él si lo anotó" expresó sonriendo maliciosamente pero la ingenua de Akane no se percató del hecho

"B... bien... lo haré" aseguró Akane sonriendo nuevamente pero en esta ocasión tenía más ánimos

Nabiki cierra la puerta y se dirige a su habitación sumamente satisfecha 

"Nabiki Tendo... eres fantástica" se dijo a sí misma recostándose en su cama y coge unas revistas para leer

* * *

"Ya llegué" anuncia Ranma y Nodoka corre hacia él a verificar si no tiene heridas ni raspones ni nada por el estilo

"Hijo... ¿en dónde te metiste? me tienes preocupada" aseguró Nodoka abrazándolo

"Mamá... estoy bien... sólo fui por ahí" respondió Ranma pero esta última frase lo dijo nostálgico, como si hubiese perdido algo... o a alguien

"Ranma... " expresó Akane nerviosa desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras

"Akane" exclamó al instante Ranma con una voz diferente... ella le volvió a hablar y él sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo

"Es que... yo..." expresaba entre tartamudeos Akane sin saber como continuar

Nodoka soltó a su hijo quien fue apresuradamente traspasando los escalones hasta llegar a ella

"Dime..." expresó Ranma "Repróchame o grítame lo que quieras pero no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz dirigiéndose a mí" meditó pero al darse cuenta de lo cerca que la tenía se sintió nervioso

"Quería que... me prestaras tu cuaderno de apuntes... es que yo" expresó Akane más nerviosa y comenzó a decir un montón de frases incoherentes

Ranma estaba tan feliz de que ella le haya devuelto el habla que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó de su maleta el cuaderno de apuntes... Akane lo cogió y muy presurosa se dirigió a su habitación

"Hermoso espectáculo de par de tontos" aseguró Nabiki desconcentrando a Ranma

"¿Qué es lo que dices?" preguntó el joven Saotome

"Son un par de tontos: Akane no sabe como pedirte un cuaderno y tú le entregas el cuaderno en donde estuviste escribiendo todo el descanso quien sabe que" aseguró Nabiki y mira fijamente el sonrojo de Ranma que dudaba en ir a la habitación de Akane y pedirle el cuaderno... Ranma suspiró resignado y se dirige a su habitación

"Preparen todo... partiremos mañana en la mañana" aseguró Kasumi alegre

* * *

En la merienda Akane no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero era obvio para Ranma que ella no había abierto el cuaderno... o tal vez si..."Debería ir a su habitación... pero me meteré en problemas y no quiero agravar nada más" meditó Ranma aún sonrojado

"Bien... unas lindas vacaciones" aseguró Happosai comiendo alegremente ante sus sumisos discípulos Genma y Soun que no le contradecían nada

* * *

Akane empezó a preparar todo para el viaje... aunque estaba aún resentida por lo de su cabello 

La chica Tendo tiene todo listo para su equipaje y sin tener más que hacer coge el cuaderno de Ranma para leerlo antes de dormir... aunque era materia de la escuela pero... era la letra de él

Poco a poco el sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Akane al descubrir que en cada página existían innumerables cartas dirigidas a ella en la que Ranma buscaba mil y una formas de disculparse... a pesar de que ninguna tenía del todo sentido pero era obvio el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

Decían frases como "Es que no sé como debería tratarte porque eres tan especi..." (el resto estaba tachado) "No me gusta hacerte sentir mal, Akane, no eres igual a nadie, no quiero lastimarte y no me doy cuenta de...." pero la que más impresionó a Akane fue en una en donde decía: "Tengo miedo de estar algún día sin ti... no quiero perderte, por favor compréndeme" y esta frase estaba bien resaltada, como si hubiese sido el único pensamiento que tenía claro en esos momentos...

Akane sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente... se imaginaba a Ranma diciéndole esas palabras y felizmente se durmió aferrada al cuaderno

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos para el viaje... Nabiki fue a la estación a comprar los boletos y empezó a hacer negocios con el boletero para conseguir un descuento y, debido a la sonrisa, labia para envolver y forma coqueta de ella lo consiguió...

"Ah! un último favor, los asientos están enumerados y los boletos también... quería saber si acaso... " preguntó ella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

Después de quince minutos Nabiki regresa con los boletos para ir a las montañas 

"Tanto demoras para comprar los boletos" observó Ranma poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza 

"Me las pagarás" le susurró ella al pasar junto a él

"Bien, es hora de que partamos" aseguró Soun y Nakibi comenzó a repartir los boletos dejando a todos sentados en parejas

"El tío Genma con la tía Nodoka, Papá con el Maestro, Kasumi irá conmigo y Akane estará son Ranma" aseguró Nabiki muy satisfecha. Ranma comprendió sus palabras

"¿Alguna objeción?" preguntó Nabiki y al ver que Happosai iba a protestar le dio a escondidas uno de sus tesoros... Happosai quedó silencioso

"No, Nabiki, todo está bien" aseguró Kasumi y todos comienzan a subir

"Veamos... estamos en los primeros asientos" aseguró Genma

"No, papá, estamos en los últimos" recalcó Ranma

"En los primeros, ¿qué no te han enseñado el orden de los números?" reprochó Genma y le enseña los boletos numerados

"Nabiki nos dio los puestos finales" dijo Akane y mira a la pícara de su hermana

"¿No están muy alejados?" preguntó Kasumi

"Iré a cambiarlos" respondió Ranma pero Nabiki lo detuvo

"Eran los disponibles... es que la gente compra los asientos que desea" se justificó Nabiki

"Pero no es para alarmarse tanto... además vamos a ir todos en el mismo bus" aseguró Nodoka y toma asiento... todos comienzan a hacer lo mismo

Ranma empieza a caminar detrás de Akane hasta llegar al final

"¿Quieres la ventana?" pregunta sutilmente Ranma y Akane asiente suavemente agregando una sonrisa de esas que a él lo enloquecen

El viaje comenzó sin mayores inconvenientes... Akane iba admirando todo el paisaje por medio de la ventana

Ranma iba a preguntarle a Nabiki cuanto duraría el viaje y al levantarse ligeramente se percata que en los asientos posteriores a los de sus familiares nadie estaba... más atrás estaban otras personas pero eso era todo. Ranma sí pudo ir a cambiar los boletos _"ESA NABIKI" _se dijo interiormente

Ranma se sienta molesto por la jugada que le dieron y se percata que existía un folleto que explicaba todo acerca del viaje hacia el lugar donde irían... cascadas, ríos, montañas, cabañas... era perfecto y el viaje duraría... ¡¡¡4 HORAS!!!

Ahora Nabiki la volvió a hacer, cuatro horas sentado junto a Akane sin decir nada... bueno, con tal que no discutan

Parece que Akane no durmió bien y se recuesta en el asiento para tratar de descansar un poco... Ranma quería que ella se recostara en él pero no sabía como ella reaccionaría

"¿Estás... cansada?... s... si quieres... apóyate en mí" expresó muy suave y nervioso Ranma

"Sí, gracias" respondió inesperadamente Akane en el momento que recordaba todas las frases del cuaderno que ella tenía en su maleta de viaje

Ranma se sintió feliz al momento que Akane se recostaba en el pecho de él... A Ranma le temblaban las manos al momento de rodearle la espalda con los brazos y Akane coloca sus manos en los brazos de Ranma

Así como estaban Ranma se sintió tranquilo... mucho había deseado tenerla así

"Akane... perdóname por lo que te dije... no quise decirte eso... te lo aseguro" susurró suavemente Ranma

"Tranquilo, Ranma... " asegura Akane y comienza a dejar caer su cuerpo más... Ranma pensó que ella dormía profundamente pero Akane solo estaba descansando

"Akane..." susurró Ranma para verificar si ella dormía... repitió su nombre algunas veces más y Akane estuvo a punto de contestarle pero cuando Ranma le acaricia el cabello suavemente la chica Tendo queda silenciosa "Tengo miedo de estar algún día sin ti... no quiero perderte, por favor compréndeme" pidió Ranma cerrando los ojos recordando lo que escribió en el cuaderno

Akane, debido a que estaba recostada en su pecho, sintió como si Ranma se lo hubiese susurrado al oido... fue tan especial... mejor de lo que ella había imaginado

* * *

Apenas han pasado una hora y media del largo viaje que tenían que hacer y ambos iban bien hasta el momento... Ranma apoyó un poco su cabeza en la de Akane meditando muchas cosas... tenían que pasarla bien el el tiempo que estarán sin nadie que los moleste... 

"Como en los primeros días en que nos conocimos" meditó sonriendo ligeramente mientras recordaba las mil y un peleas que tuvieron debido a que ella se enteró que Ranma era en realidad un hombre y no una chica como cuando llegó... 

"Nos decíamos cosas para discutir... pero realmente me gusta verte molesta... aunque no tanto como para que dejes de hablarme" piensa Ranma mientras se recuesta en el asiento para quedarse dormido

"Es el momento... creí que nunca se dormirían" se dijo Nabiki mientras se levantaba silenciosamente y saca su cámara fotográfica, apaga el flash y solo se escucha el suave sonido que hace la cámara al tomar fotos ante la cara de incrédulos y asombrados de los pocos pasajeros 

"Ganaré mucho dinero con ésto" meditaba Nabiki ya imaginándose contando su fortuna... 

"Aunque se los ve muy tiernos... y tan lindos que están así sin armar tanto escándalo" 

Nabiki llenó todo un rollo con imágenes de Ranma abrazando a Akane y se sienta sumamente satisfecha por el triunfo obtenido

* * *

Cuando ya casi llegaban a su destino Akane despierta sutilmente y siente como los brazos de su prometido aún la rodeaban

"No ha dejado de abrazarme" meditó sonriendo dulcemente escuchando los latidos de su corazón... 

"Ranma... ¿te importa tanto el cabello largo?" pensó sabiendo perfectamente que su cabello demora bastante en crecer... le tomó toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia tener larga su cabellera y en medio de una pelea entre Ryoga y Ranma su cabello fue la víctima... todos esos años de espera terminaron en un solo segundo 

"Si existiera la forma de hacer crecer rápidamente mi cabello" Akane suspiró profundamente despertando sin querer a Ranma

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ranma sobresaltándose

"Sí, nada pasa" contestó Akane levantándose... sus miradas se cruzaron... Ranma no podía resistir esos ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente por lo que fue el primero en desviar la mirada Akane sonrió ligeramente percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer "Gracias... descansé bien" respondió aún admirada que a pesar de tanto tiempo a Ranma le intimidan sus ojos

"Akane... yo" expresó Ranma tratando de ordenar las ideas en su mente

"YA LLEGAMOS" anunció el boletero a todos los pasajeros... la mayoría despertaba de un profundo sueño

Akane coloca uno de sus dedos en los labios de Ranma

"Son vacaciones... pasémoslas bien, ¿sí?" pidió Akane y al reaccionar bien en donde tenía su dedo lo quita tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

* * *

"Excelente lugar, Nabiki" aseguró Nodoka admirando el paisaje que superaba a lo visto en la carretera y respirando un aire sumamente puro

"Sí... y lo mejor es que lo conseguí a un buen precio" admitió Nabiki "Espero que lo aprovechen" continuó hablando mientras pasaba cerca de Ranma y Akane

"Bien... es hora de empezar a disfrutar de este lugar... Sr. Tendo ¿qué le parece si inspeccionamos el lugar?" expresó Genma ahora entusiasmado

"Excelente idea, Sr. Saotome" aseguró Soun mientras que Happosai de un solo movimiento desapareció de la zona

"¿Adónde iría el maestro?" preguntó Kasumi con su típico estado tranquilo

"Seguro que solo vendrá a comer y a dormir... es lo mejor" aseguró Nabiki

"Ranma... vamos a entrenar" aseguró Genma mientras halaba a su hijo y se marchaba con Soun

"Tengan cuidado" pidió Nodoka despidiéndolos con la mano

"Tío Genma... no hagas eso" meditó molesta Nabiki porque parte de su esfuerzo se fue al piso

* * *

Akane y sus hermanas terminan de acomodar el equipaje con la ayuda de Nodoka... al finalizar las mujeres deciden ir a una rústica tienda de diversos artículos como recuerdo de la estadía

"Pero si acabamos de llegar" asegura Nodoka al ver a Nabiki comenzando a hacer negocios por algunos objetos

"Pero ahora es cuando, tía... te lo explicaré... todos han llegado hoy y se predisponen a disfrutar del lugar dejando a un lado los productos... cuando acaben su periodo buscarán presurosos los productos para llevarse un recuerdo... pero el dueño los venderá a un precio superior para recuperar las ganancias perdidas en los días en que nadie los compra... en cambio nosotras llevaremos los productos cuando el dueño aún no está percatándose de sus pérdidas" respondió Nabiki hablando como toda una experta en la materia del comercio

"Deja que compre, tía, ella sabe lo que hace" comentó Kasumi mientras observaba detenidamente un juego de tazas de porcelana sencillamente "lindos" como diría ella

En cambio Akane miraba todo sin prestar mayor atención... hubiera deseado ir al entrenamiento con Ranma pero como iban solo los hombres.... cuando de pronto un extraño frasco llamó su atención... era, por su apariencia, sumamente antiguo

"Ese es el frasco que contiene la poción de una hermosa diosa que quiso aumentar su belleza para enamorar a un mortal" comentó el vendedor acercándose a ella

"Si era hermosa para que querría una poción" expresó Akane incrédula

"Es que la diosa tenía el cabello corto... y tú como mujer debes saber lo que a los hombres nos encantan las chicas de cabello largo... se las ve más femeninas, diría yo" respondió el hombre tratando de vender el producto a Akane aprovechando que ella tenía el cabello corto

"¿La poción sirve para hacer crecer el cabello?" pregunta Akane algo ansiosa

"Se tiene que poner todo el líquido en el cabello y al amanecer del día siguiente al recibir los primeros rayos del sol tu cabellera comenzará a crecer" aseguró el vendedor

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Akane aún incrédula

"No, además como tiene el poder mágico de una diosa atrae mucho la atención de los hombres... el joven que te interesa caerá rendido a tus pies" expresó el hombre en un tono muy misterioso

"No puedo hacer eso" reclamó Akane dejando el frasco

"Sólo bromeaba" expresó el hombre riendo... Akane vuelve a coger el frasco

"Mi cabello nuevamente largo... no puedo creerlo" meditaba Akane e iba a comprarlo pero la voz de sus hermanas llamándola la detuvieron, la chica se retira sin comentario alguno pero quedó en ella la duda acerca del frasco

"Ya volverá" se dijo muy seguro el vendedor mientras guardaba el frasco en un cajón "Esta poción fue hecha especialmente para esa chica, así que se la guardaré"

* * *

"¿Qué tanto te hablaba ese hombre?" pregunta Nabiki mientras guardaba en su bolsillo el cambio

"Nada... solo me contó una leyenda, pero nada más" aseguró Akane ayudando a las mujeres con las compras que realizaron

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña Kasumi comenzó a preparar todo para comer y el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo hasta que se escucharon los pasos de los hombres

"Yo me largo de este lugar" aseguró fastidiado Ranma y visiblemente molesto

"¿Qué ocurre, hijo?" preguntó Nodoka a la repentina actitud de él... Akane se acerca a ver que es lo que le pasaba

Antes de que Ranma pudiera contestar tres siluetas se distinguieron a la entrada en busca, obviamente, del joven Saotome

"Airen" aseguró Shampoo corriendo a abrazarlo pero es atrapada por el listón de Kodachi

"Las montañas son para Ranma y yo, vete entrometida" expresó Kodachi y comienza a reirse

"Ustedes dos dejen en paz a Ranma, lárguense de aquí" dijo Ukyo mientras sacaba su gigantesca pala de cocinar deteniendo a Shampoo

"Contestada, mamá" dijo Ranma respecto a la pregunta de su madre y tratando de ir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pero Shampoo logra safarse de Ukyo y agarrarse de Ranma

"Airen no irte, Shampoo quedarse contigo" expresó sin querer soltarse de su cuello

"Cálmate, déjame" pidió Ranma tratando de ser lo más amable posible

"Ya déjalo, Shampoo" reclamó Ukyo

"¿Por qué no se van las dos de aquí y me dejan con mi Ranma?" preguntó Kodachi

Ranma logra soltarse de Shampoo pero no decía nada ante el escándalo que las tres comenzaban a armar... supuestamente eran las vacaciones pero estaban arruinadas... Ranma sabía que ellas no se marcharían... si tal vez él les pidiera que se vayan...

"Siempre tienen que aparecer en cualquier lado, son muy pegajosas, ¿Por qué no se largan las tres de aquí?" reclamó Akane ya harta de todo ese escándalo

"Tranquilízate, Akane, no discutas" pidió Nodoka sutilmente logrando apaciguarla

"... Siempre es así" expresó Akane con los ojos llorosos por la ira y controlándose la abraza como si ella fuera su madre "Lo arruinaron todo" confesó suavemente en voz baja

"Debo decirte algo Akane Tendo... si estuvieras tan segura de Ranma no deberías reclamar nada... pero sabes que no puedes competir contra mi belleza" aseguró Kodachi 

Akane se enfureció más y suelta a Nodoka para contestarle pero al voltear solo puede observar silenciosamente como Kodachi pasaba entre Shampoo y Ukyo mientras su larga cabellera se movía a pesar de tener el cabello recogido

Ukyo coloca, inconscientemente, la cola de su cabello a sus espaldas debido a que el viento se lo había colocado en la cara mientras que la cabellera de Shampoo se movía al compás del viento que ingresaba por la puerta

Akane no podía hablar... Ranma solo observaba todo el acontecimiento silenciosamente

"Me parece que deberían retirarse... este es un viaje familiar y queremos estar a solas... además Ranma quiere descansar" comentó Nodoka colocándose frente a Akane

El trío se marchó tranquilamente pero aseguraron que "no se irían de las montañas hasta que Ranma vuelva a la ciudad" y ellas regresarían con él

Akane no podía apartar de su mente el cabello largo de las jóvenes

* * *

"Deme esa poción" aseguró Akane al ingresar a la rústica tienda

"Sabía que volvería" meditó el hombre mientras abría el cajón "Aquí tiene" aseguró

Akane observa detenidamente unos lazos ubicado en la vitrina... ella los necesitaría para su cabello... después de escoger uno salió sin demora alguna pagando el dinero acordado

Mientras que en la tienda el hombre meditaba profundamente 

"Tal vez debí ponerla a la venta a otra persona... ella no pagó el dinero que le pedí al principio" repentinamente el hombre recuerda a Nabiki y como ella la llamó hermana. Ahora todo estaba claro

"Realmente Nabiki me ha enseñado mucho" se dijo a sí misma Akane al ingresar a su habitación y comienza a examinar minuciosamente el frasco

Continuará...

* * *

Notas: Creo firmemente que Akane se veía mucho mejor con su cabello largo.... tal vez se lo cortaron para que compita mejor contra sus rivales... igual, ya veremos que pasa

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	2. Las Mejores Vacaciones

Las mejores vacaciones

Fanfictions 

* * *

Akane ha decido comprar la poción y está en su recámara ansiosa de los resultados... lentamente abre el frasco y comienza a aplicarse el líquido sobre su cabello 

"Va a funcionar" se decía constantemente muy segura y feliz

Sentía el cabello suave y sedoso... Akane ya lo había hecho y no podía regresar... decide irse a dormir... y esperar los primeros rayos del sol

------------------------------------

«"¿En verdad deseas tener largo tu cabello?" pregunta una suave voz

"Sí, lo deseo... quiero que Ranma me vea bien... mi cabello largo es lo que más quiero en este momento" aseguró Akane a esa voz que no le provocaba ningún temor

"Sé como te sientes... tener tu largo cabello para él... tu deseo será cumplido... sólo espero que él no te decepcione como me ocurrió a mí.... no lo soportaría y él sufrirá las consecuencias" aseguró la voz femenina

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Akane sintiendo cierta melancolía mezclada de coraje en esa voz

"Si tienes éxito en tu misión nunca sabrás de mí... pero a cualquier falla me verás" finalizó la voz mientras que una niebla espesa rodeaba el lugar»

-----------------------------------

Akane despierta algo brusca... estaba aún a oscuras y la joven observa el reloj... faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que el sol brinde sus primeros rayos... Akane evitó el espejo... no quería volver a verse en él hasta tener su larga cabellera... rápidamente se cambió de ropa para después abrir la ventana... lo primero que recibió fue una helada brisa corriendo libremente... después de que se acostumbró a la baja temperatura respiró el aire fresco mientras que el horizonte muy lentamente comenzaba a aclararse

Akane sintió algo sobre sus hombros... una extraña sensación de que estaba cambiando... tal vez sea su imaginación jugándole una broma

Pero cuando el sol finalmente estaba sobre el horizonte Akane no aguantó más y corrió por el espejo... al correr sintió que algo se levantaba sobre su espalda 

"Es verdad, es verdad" se repetía constantemente muy feliz segura de que el hechizo se cumplió

El espejo le mostró la realidad... la dulce y hermosa realidad.... tan radiante y brillante como su cabellera que le pasaba los hombros... le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda... claro que su cabello no estaba tan largo como el de Shampoo pero era largo y eso es lo que Akane quería... ahora sí ninguna se lo quitaría... ahora Ranma le pertenencía y para siempre

Estaba ansiosa porque Ranma la vea...¿cómo reaccionará?

* * *

Akane coge la cinta para el cabello y se peina exactamente igual como Ranma la conoció... baja a desayunar y todos estaban reunidos... todos menos Ranma que estaba afuera entrenando

La familia alagó el cabello de Akane, pero no se preguntaban como es que le creció tanto en una noche.... aunque la experta Nabiki sí se lo preguntó y decidió hablar con ella a solas después del desayuno, ya imaginaba las preguntas que le haría cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

"¡¡¡Quiero estar solo, déjenme!!!" pidió Ranma tratando de serenarse lo más posible

Akane se levanta decidida a acabar con el alboroto, nadie la detuvo al verla muy determinada

"¿Es que nunca se cansarán?" preguntó una extraña jovencita de larga cabellera hasta media espalda recogida con un lazo 

"¿Tú también estar interesada en mi Airen? Ranma mío" reclamó Shampoo tratando de agarrarse del cuello de Saotome que solo observaba silenciosamente a la chica

"Tendrás que pelear por él, la batalla es dura pero yo ganaré" dijo Kodachi agarrando con su liston a Shampoo que suelta a Ranma para pelear

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó extrañada Ukyo bajando su espátula

Antes de que ella responda Ranma se aleja del trío y como algo hipnotizado le coge las manos a la joven que se sonroja ante el hecho

"Akane... es mi Akane" asegura Ranma y acaricia su largo cabello mientras sonreía fascinado... después, disimuladamente, deja el cabello para sobarle las mejillas... Akane se sentía en el mismo paraíso de felicidad

"¡¡¡¿¿¿AKANE???!!!" preguntaron asombradas el trío de chicas paralizadas

Nabiki que observaba todo desde la ventana se percató de muchas cosas 

"Ahora comprendo tu decisión" expresó para sí misma

"Estás preciosa, Akane" aseguró Ranma casi susurrando

Las jóvenes no aguantaron más el ignoro total de Ranma hacia ellas y estaban dispuestas a atacar pero.... algo las detuvo

Ranma acariciaba sin cesar las mejillas de Akane sin dejar de ver sus ojos de color café que siempre lo ponían nervioso... repentinamente sus manos se detienen y le roba un beso a la chica Tendo que sintió como su corazón le latía de emoción... después de unos segundos que ella sintió los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos reaccionó y lo besó muy temerosa... pero lo importante es que RANMA LA BESO y delante de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi... Akane no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa al separar sus labios de los de Ranma

"Disculpa por lo que hice, pero es que... no pude contenerme" confesó suavemente Ranma con los labios sumamente temblorosos y la abraza apasionadamente

"Ranma está como hechizado" aseguró muy dolida Kodachi

"Pero Akane jamás usaría algún hechizo contra Ranma" observó Ukyo

"Yo matar a chica salvaje" recalcó Shampoo mientras preparaba su ataque pero Ranma se interpuso entre ella y su Akane

"No te atrevas, Shampoo, no ataques a Akane... antes tendrás que enfrentarte a mí" recalcó Ranma con una fuerte y segura voz mientras con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de su amada

"Esto parece un sueño... Ranma me defiende abiertamente... me besó y ahora me está abrazando... ¡cuánto anhelé este momento!" meditó Akane que aún no creía que ese día era real

"Ranma... ¿qué te pasa? Reacciona, tú no actúas así" pidió Ukyo realmente preocupada

"Ukyo, somos amigos desde pequeños... pero debo confesar que amo a Akane... desde siempre y no he querido admitirlo, pero no esconderé mis sentimientos más" contestó Ranma rodeándola completamente con sus dos brazos

"¿Por qué dices eso? Ranma... ¿Es que no te he brindado mucho amor?" exclamó Kodachi sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos

"¿Por qué hablar ahora, Ranma?... Shampoo no entender" reclamó Shampoo más furiosa

"Al ver a Akane... en este día... no he podido contenerme... " aseguró Ranma y voltea a verla a los ojos "Tienes una atracción irresistible, como de una diosa" susurró suavemente e ignorando a todo lo que le rodeaba le coge de la mano para ingresar juntos a la cabaña

* * *

"¿Cómo así están tan juntos sin pelear?" preguntó Genma sintiendo como Nodoka lo golpeaba

"No seas impertinente" aseguró la mujer y sonríe a la pareja

"Tranquilízate, mamá... finalmente he arreglado todo con Akane y ya no existirán más discusiones inútiles" contestó Ranma y ante el asombro de todos, incluido el de Akane, Ranma le rodea con los brazos la cintura

Genma saltó de alegría, su madre rió entusiasmada acompañada de la sonrisa suave y calmada de Kasumi, Soun comenzó a llorar de alegría y Happosai estaba feliz de tanto alboroto pero en un descuido se desaparece de la zona. Nabiki aprovecha para sacar su cámara y captar esos tan ansiados momentos

* * *

"Akane... no has dicho nada desde la mañana... desde que te besé" comentó Ranma mientras estaban a la orilla de un río

"No sé que decirte" confesó ella tímidamente... el viento jugueteaba con su cabello

"Di que me amas, amor" pidió sutilmente Ranma volviendo a abrazarla

"¿Amor?" meditó Akane "¿Cómo has cogido tanto valor para hablar así?" preguntó sonrojada y mirándolo muy tierna

"No lo sé" respondió sonriendo al ver su sonrojo "Dime que me amas" pidió nuevamente

Akane acaricia suavemente el rostro de Ranma... parecía que todo era una ilusión y que todo se desvanecería... pero al sentirlo se dio cuenta que era verdad

Ranma le coge las mejillas mientras le brindaba un segundo beso arrancando de los labios de Akane las ansiadas palabras "Te amo, te amo tanto" musitó dulcemente pero sus palabras Ranma las entendió y sentía una emoción recorrerle las venas

"Estas vacaciones serán inolvidables... las haré especial sólo para ti, Akane... he perdido tanto tiempo, tantos momentos especiales... " aseguró Ranma acariciándole los brazos

"¿Como cuáles?" preguntó Akane rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

"Como éstos" respondió suavemente Ranma mientras volvían a besarse

* * *

"¿Qué le habrá hecho Akane?... pero ella jamás utilizaría un hechizo para atrapar a Ranma... no es como la tramposa Shampoo" aseguró Ukyo

"Shampoo oir" reclamó la amazona furiosa y preparaba un ataque

"No molestes ahora... tengo que averiguar ésto" contestó Ukyo

"Pero... notaron que Akane tenía largo el cabello?" preguntó Kodachi 

"Es cierto... nunca antes la había visto con el cabello largo" observó Ukyo

"Yo recuerdo que mi hermano tenía unas fotos de Akane con su largo cabello pero después las cambió... " dijo Kodachi sumamente intrigada

"Shampoo no aguantar más, ir a pelear contra chica salvaje" aseguró la amazona marchándose

"Espera, Shampoo... sólo harás enojar a Ranma" comentó Ukyo pero ya era tarde

* * *

"Quisiera ir a un sitio especial" expresó Akane mientras Ranma se recostaba en sus piernas

"Donde estés ya es especial" respondió Ranma tomándola de la mano

Shampoo estaba cerca del lugar observando todo silenciosamente... no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... y sobre todo lo que escuchaba, lo que Ranma le decía a Akane

Akane rió fascinada del momento mientras que Ranma observaba pasivo el cielo azul que los cubría y sentía la suave brisa que los envolvía... en especial como el viento jugueteaba con el cabello de Akane... 

"Es tan hermosa... ¡Akane, es tan linda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" meditaba Ranma observándola encantado de estar juntos

Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron tristemente... la visión se le nubló y optó solo por marcharse mientras las lágrimas la envolvían irremediablemente... la amazona pasa junto a sus dos ex - rivales (era más que obvio que Akane había ganado) y se marcha de las montañas..... Ukyo fue junto con Kodachi a ver que es lo que le había atormentado tanto y descubrió la realidad

Ranma seguía siendo cariñoso con Akane a pesar de que nadie (supuestamente) los veía... entonces o era un hechizo o realmente Ranma había decidido declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos en los que sólo habita la menor de los Tendo, porque por lo que se veía Ranma no había hecho ningún teatro anteriormente para alejar al trío

Ukyo decidió tomar el mismo rumbo que Shampoo y Kodachi optó por seguirla... ¿todo acabó así repentinamente? ¿se dieron por vencidas?

* * *

"Es maravilloso que estén así" aseguró Nodoka contemplando la felicidad de su hijo

"Y hasta se respira tranquilidad" comentó Nabiki algo burlona

"Por favor, Nabiki... deja que nuestra hermana sea feliz, no es correcto que te le burles así" la regañó Kasumi pero su voz fue tan suave que parecía más un consejo que le brindaba

"Al fin los Saotome y los Tendo formarán una verdadera familia" recalcó Genma

"Ranma siempre fue digno de ser heredero del combate libre y ahora mi dojo quedará en excelentes manos... ¡Qué felicidad!" recalcó Soun mientras que las lágrimas le salían a flote

En fin... toda la familia admiraba desde la cabaña como Ranma y Akane jugueteaban entre los árboles, casi como dos niños

"Te alcanzaré" aseguró Ranma al ver como Akane se escabullía entre los árboles

"Trata" desafió la chica Tendo sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida

"Esa sonrisa es lo que más me encanta de ti" meditó Ranma tratando de alcanzarla 

"O serán tus ojos... " Ranma sonrió tratando de concentrarse en su objetivo "Tal vez sea todo"

"Esto es fantástico..." se repetía constantemente Akane mientras descansaba en un árbol

* * *

Por la noche todo pareció normal... la cena, paz y quietud ¿? mientras estaban reunidos

"Oye, Akane... ¿por qué no empiezas a cocinar para Ranma?" preguntó Nabiki

"Sí, es excelente idea" recalcó Nodoka ante su sonrojada futura nuera

"Es que... yo..." musitó suavemente Akane sin saber qué responder

"No te pongas así, yo te ayudaré, y a Ranma le encantará ¿verdad?" aseguró Nodoka volteando a ver a su hijo que estaba más sonrojado que Akane

"Ranma, di algo" expresó burlonamente Nabiki mientras tomaba un poco de té

"Nabiki" murmuró Akane ligeramente molesta percatándose de las intenciones de su hermana

"Me parece una buena idea" aseguró Ranma mientras que en el fondo rogaba intensamente porque todo le salga bien... Nabiki notó claramente nerviosismo en su voz

"No está hechizado porque está consciente de lo que puede significar la comida de Akane" pensó Nabiki aún intrigada del cambio repentino de Ranma

"¿En verdad lo piensas?, entonces lo haré, Ranma, soy tan feliz" exclamó inesperadamente Akane lanzándose a sus brazos

"Akane también está actuando muy extraño... nunca antes había hecho eso" meditó Nabiki

Akane se sonrojó más por lo que hizo y soltó a Ranma

* * *

Ya era hora de irse a dormir... Akane salía de la bañera y secaba su larga cabellera... vestía su pijama amarilla y se sentía muy fresca

"¿Irás a dormir?" preguntó Ranma con sus brazos en la cabeza

"Sí, que tengas buenas noches Ranma" aseguró Akane suavemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

"Buenas noches, Akane" dijo suavemente Ranma despidiéndola con un beso en la boca... fue tan suave... y dulce... Akane lo correspondió con igual ternura... este beso fue diferente a los anteriores... Akane lo besaba más confiada

"Parece un sueño" musitó Akane y sonriendo se dirige a su habitación

"Así de sencillo son las cosas... " se dijo Ranma y al voltear se encuentra con la observadora Nabiki Tendo que estaba tratando de armar ese extraño rompecabezas

"Ranma... tenemos que hablar y quiero que seas sincero" aseguró Nabiki

* * *

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Ranma perturbado ante la gran pregunta de Nabiki "¿En qué rayos piensas? no he tomado ningún brebaje, no estoy hechizado" aseguró el joven

"Entonces... ¿cómo es que fuiste tan cobarde para no expresarle en dos años que la amabas y hasta te acobardaste en la boda, y ahora así de repente expresas libremente lo que sientes?" preguntó Nabiki cada vez más enredada.... Ranma dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios

"Me sorprendes... tú que has sido tan observadora no te has dado cuenta" respondió irónicamente

"Habla" expresó tajantemente Nabiki

"Te costará" recalcó Ranma mientras extendía su mano de una conocida forma... A Nabiki le pareció verse reflejada en esa actitud y no pudo menos que sorprenderse

"Pu... pues..." tartamudeó nerviosa la hermana Tendo... Ranma rió divertido... eso fue más que suficiente para él

"Bueno... es verdad lo que me dijiste sobre el cabello de Akane, le afectó la comparación que hice... no me hablaba... pero cuando la vi en la mañana fue como un impulso... me di cuenta que le importó tanto lo que le dije que buscó algún método para hacer crecer repentinamente su cabello... cuando lo toqué... estaba suave igual que hace dos años" dijo Ranma recordando en una ocasión en que él estaba en el techo de la casa con el largo cabello de Akane envuelto en una cinta meditando como pedirle disculpas

"Y entonces... todo lo que has dicho... ¿es verdad?" expresó Nabiki

"Cuando la besé ya no pude dar marcha atrás" expresó Ranma

"Es cierto, a pesar de que hablaste correctamente se notaba temor en tus palabras" meditó Nabiki y satisfecha por la explicación se marcha

* * *

Era el tercer día desde que llegaron a esas montañas... todo ha ido ¿normal? Claro, si se puede decir normal a que Ranma y Akane estén paseando en los alrededores tranquilamente sin que estén a la vista ni Ukyo ni las demás... hasta juntos se han puesto a practicar artes marciales, obvio que Ranma era mucho más ágil y fuerte que ella y no utilizaba todo su poder

"Ranma... si yo eh... si yo cocino y sale mal... no tienes la obligación de comértelo" expresó Akane dejando desconcertado a Ranma que no alcanzó a esquivar el último ataque de la joven cayendo al piso "¡¡¡RANMA!!!" expresó asustada Akane ayudándolo a sentarse

"Está bien, no estoy herido" aseguró Ranma sonriendo "No te presiones para cocinar" susurró suavemente

Akane estaba encantada con tanta ternura y se lanza a sus brazos muy feliz "No lo haré" aseguró

Ranma jamás hubiese imaginado que estarían así los dos y como si tuviera miedo de que ella se marcharía la abraza suavemente 

"Sabes que... " el joven se queda callado y Akane esperaba a que continúe hablando pero las palabras no salieron de los labios de Ranma

"¿Qué?" preguntó Akane intrigada por su repentino silencio

"No, nada" aseguró Ranma mientras que la joven se alejaba ligeramente de él para verlo a los ojos

"Vamos, dilo" pidió Akane... se miran silenciosamente, como cuando no sabían nada sobre que sentía uno por el otro, con el miedo de ser descubiertos, con el temor de no ser correspondidos, con las ganas de decir cuánto se aman... pero ahora todo es distinto, parecía un sueño... tal vez por eso Ranma le sobaba las mejillas constantemente para cerciorarse que no soñaba, tal vez sólo por eso la besaba sin decirle nada, porque no sabía que decir... tal vez por eso Akane correspondía a esos besos porque ella compartía ese temor, esa sensación que da al sentirse amado, tal vez por eso ella abrazaba su cuello diciéndole silenciosamente "también te amo"

* * *

Nodoka comenzó a dar las intrucciones lo más detallado posible, dándole ciertos secretos de cocina para darle un mejor sabor a todo 

"Pruébalo para saber si no te quedó salado" recomendó la mujer mientras que Akane algo nerviosa la escuchaba cuando repentinamente recordó algo

-----------------------

"Akane,¿Probaste ésto al cocinarlo?" preguntó Ranma

"Por supuesto que no" respondió ella bruscamente

"Deberías hacerlo, es primordial" aseguró Ranma

-----------------------

Akane rió para sí misma y reaccionando coloca un poco de salsa en un plato pequeño para probarla... no sabía que decir... Nodoka la mira esperando su respuesta pero no la tenía, así que Nodoka cogió algo de salsa para probarla... 

"Le falta un poco de sal, tranquila, que nada está estropeado" recalcó (Milagro? Vaya lo que una puede hacer con los fict ^_^)

"Con que ésa era la sensación" meditó Akane respirando profundamente

* * *

"La cena está lista" anunció Kasumi haciendo estremecer de los nervios a Akane

"Esa salsa huele muy bien, Kasumi" recalcó Genma alegremente siendo el primero en llegar

"¿En verdad? pero yo no la hice, fue Akane para Ranma" respondió Kasumi sonriendo

"Por bien que huela no me arriesgo" meditó Genma preocupado por el pobre de su hijo

"¡Qué aroma!" exclamó fascinada Nabiki sentándose, su padre la apoyó

"Akane la preparó" expresó Genma y tanto como padre e hija se separan de la salsa

"Tengo mucha hambre" expresó Ranma sentándose y de pronto se siente algo intimidado por las extrañas miradas que le daban su padre, Nabiki y el Sr. Soun "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me caías bien, Ranma" expresó burlónamente Nabiki señalando la salsa

Ranma observa la salsa y se percata del aroma 

"Huele bien... no podría saber mal" se dijo trantando de animarse aunque también estaba nervioso

Akane nerviosa llega con el té, el arroz y unos tallarines... todo lo coloca frente a Ranma para que comience a comer

Ranma coge el tazón de arroz... ¿estaría cocinado bien?... bueno, al primer bocado no hubo ninguna reacción negativa en el paladar del joven... todos estaba atentos al comentario de Ranma que seguía comiendo cada vez con más confianza

"Bueno... parece que triunfó nuevamente" meditó Nabiki y comienza a comer, el resto la imita

A la hora de tomar el té, Ranma coge la taza sin ningún temor y se la toma en un solo instante

Akane sonrió suavemente porque Ranma comió todo... igual como cuando cocina Kasumi

"Todo estuvo delicioso" expresó Ranma sintiéndose satisfecho... Akane no pudo evitar ocultar su felicidad

La cena terminó sin mayor asunto, Akane se ofreció a lavar los platos y recogiéndolos se dirige a la cocina sumamente contenta... terminó rápido con los platos y su felicidad continuaba en ella. Al voltear se encuentra con Ranma y Akane lo abraza sin decir nada más

"Gracias, estuvo realmente exquisito" aseguró Ranma

* * *

Mientras que en una rústica tienda un hombre conversaba con tres jovencitas

"Sí, la recuerdo bien, me compró la poción y hasta llevó un lazo para después recogerse el cabello" aseguró el hombre limpiando el estante de su tienda

"Y dígame, ¿qué otros efectos tiene esa poción?" reclamó Ukyo

"Ninguno otro, sólo sirve para hacer crecer el cabello" respondió el hombre

"Pero ¿cómo pudo crecerle el cabello en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó Kodachi

"Es que esa era la poción hecha por una diosa que quería hacer crecer su cabello para conquistar a un mortal, es muy poderosa" contestó el hombre

"¡¡¡¿¿¿UNA DIOSA???!!!" exclamaron las tres jóvenes

"Un momento..." expresó Ukyo y recuerda algo ----- Tienes una atracción irresistible, como de una diosa ----- aseguró en ese momento Ranma

"Sí tiene efectos secundarios" reclamó Kodachi recordando el momento

"Yo matar a la chica salvaje" aseguró Shampoo

"¿Efectos secundarios?" expresó el hombre asombrado

"Ella lo enamoró, él está bajo un hechizo... y seguro que si cortamos su cabello el efecto desaparecerá" dijo Kodachi alistando sus armas de combate

"Yo encargarme de eso" agregó Shampoo y las tres salieron en busca de Akane

"De haberlo sabido lo hubiese vendido a mayor precio" se dijo el hombre pero de pronto recordó algo "Ya se fueron, es tarde, debí advertirles que no deben provocar a la diosa"

* * *

"Si todo ésto sigue así tal vez se casen" aseguró Soun saltando de felicidad al verlos afuera caminando pasivamente

"No hay que presionarlos, dejemos que ellos tomen la iniciativa" aconsejó Nodoka

"Pero da gusto verlos así" comentó Kasumi sonriendo recostada en la ventana

"Aunque se extrañen las cómicas situaciones que vivían" expresó Nabiki y todos rieron alejándose de la ventana para darles algo de privacidad

* * *

"Akane, ¿te sientes bien conmigo?" preguntó Ranma algo nervioso

"Sí, éstas son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida" aseguró la joven recostándose en su hombro

"PERO TODO ACABA, AKANE TENDO" aseguró Ukyo

Continuará.....

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	3. El sueño se acabó

EL SUEÑO SE ACABÓ

Fanfictions 

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" reclamó Akane molesta por la interrupción

"Jamás pensé que serías capaz de utilizar brujería para atrapar a Ranma, eres una tramposa, pero todo se acabó" aseguró Ukyo preparando su espátula para atacarla

Ranma defiende perfectamente a Akane del ataque 

"¿Qué haces?" reclamó Ranma asombrado

"Ranma, mi amor, no te preocupes, te liberaré del hechizo y volverás a amarme" expresó Kodachi

Ranma coge entre sus brazos a Akane e iban a escapar pero son interceptados por Shampoo... 

"Yo odiar a chica salvaje, por su culpa Shampoo llorar" espetó la amazona preparándose para golpear a Akane pero Ranma la esquiva y se adentran en lo profundo del bosque

"No podremos atacarla porque Ranma no permitirá que la lastimemos... recuerden que debemos cortarle el cabello" expresó Ukyo totalmente furiosa

* * *

Ranma estaba agitado y colocó a Akane en el césped mientras muchas ideas lo golpearon en la mente... 

"¿Brujería... atrapar?" Ranma se pasa la mano por el cabello angustiado "No estoy hechizado, Akane jamás usaría eso en mi contra... lo que hice fue real"

Por su parte Akane también meditaba todo lo ocurrido 

"Si el único hechizo que usé fue en mí misma... o acaso..." Akane mira detenidamente a Ranma quien le devuelve la mirada... en esos instantes Akane medita más profundamente si acaso el hechizo tenía efectos secundarios, eso explicaría el motivo por el cual Ranma ha estado demasiado cariñoso 

"Aunque hayan sido los mejores momentos de mi vida no sirven de nada porque no eras tú" Akane se levanta perturbada y maldiciendo la hora en que compró esa poción

"¿Qué ocurre? Akane" expresa Ranma cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros

"No lo hagas... no eres tú realmente..." aseguró Akane con los ojos llorosos

"No, Akane, estás equivocada, yo realmente te amo" aseguró Ranma y Akane cae de rodillas

"Por favor, Ranma, perdóname... no quería hacerte ésto... buscaré la forma de arreglarlo" suplicó mientras gruesas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas... el joven se agacha junto a ella

"Akane, escúchame TE AMO" recalcó Ranma y la besa suavemente... Akane corresponde pero al instante, y por primera vez, lo empuja para dejar de besarlo

"Déjame" pidió Akane soltándosele y comienza a caminar hacia la cabaña

"ESPERA, AKANE" expresó Ranma yendo detrás de ella y la detiene nuevamente

"Ya detente, Ranma, no eres tú y no es correcto que sigas" recalcó Akane soltándosele nuevamente

"Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas... Akane, escúchame" rogó volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos... Akane sólo lo abraza llorando... "No estoy hechizado... por favor, créeme" aseguró Ranma acariciándole el cabello

"No lo comprendes... yo... utilicé una... poción... para hacer... crecer el cabello... y tiene efectos secundarios" explicó Akane tratando de hablar lo más comprensible posible con voz entrecortada

"No, Akane..." repitió Ranma ya sin saber cómo hacerla entender

"Debo ir con el dueño de la tienda, debe haber alguna solución" dijo Akane secándose las lágrimas

"Escúchame bien, niña terca, obstinada, que siempre llega a conclusiones precipitadas... NO ESTOY HECHIZADO" expresó Ranma levantando un poco la voz dejando atónita a Akane

Akane se le suelta y observa la seguridad en los ojos del joven y sintió la seriedad de sus palabras... Akane sonrió ligeramente mientras unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo la invadieron

Ranma le coge suavemente las manos y Akane no huyó, después le acaricia la espalda suavemente e iba a besarla pero una espátula que cayó a escasos centímetros de ellos evitaron el momento

"ERES UNA TRAMPOSA, ME LAS PAGARÁS" recalcó Ukyo aún furiosa

"Me has quitado temporalmente el amor de Ranma pero él volverá a mí" aseguró Kodachi al momento que con su listón golpea fuertemente un árbol cerca de Akane

Shampoo saca una pequeña navaja y se lanza directamente hacia Akane, Ranma creyó lo peor (quién no en esa situación) y coge a Akane para salir del sitio 

"Están fuera de control" meditó el joven

Esta vez las tres jóvenes no lo perdían de vista, Ranma ayudaba a evitar que lastimen a Akane pero era incapaz de darle un golpe directo a ellas, a la vez el joven pedía que se detengan para hablar... 

"Nada se arregla con violencia" finalizó Ranma pero ninguna de ellas hacía caso

"YA BASTA" reclamó Akane y se le suelta a Ranma "¿Qué es lo que quieren?" la joven estaba ardiendo en coraje

"Vamos a acabar con tu juego" aseguró Ukyo levantando su espátula

"Ranma volverá a mí" expresó Kodachi preparando su listón

"Shampoo pelear hasta el final por mi Airen" dijo la amazona preparando la navaja y la lanza nuevamente contra Akane pero el objeto se detiene justo antes de tocarla cayendo a poca distancia de la chica Tendo

"NADIE SE ATREVERÁ A TOCARLA... ELLA ES MI PROTEGIDA" aseguró una extraña voz para todos aunque Akane sintió que ya antes la había escuchado

"¿Quién eres?" reclamó Kodachi buscando con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz

Un brillo intenso cubrió el lugar y todo el resplandor se concentró en la silueta de una hermosa mujer que sin hacer mucho movimiento manda a las 3 jóvenes volando por el bosque... Ranma corre instintivamente a ver que les había pasado

"Oigan... ¿se encuentran bien?" preguntó asustado por la forma abrupta en que se golpearon

"Algo" aseguró Ukyo levantándose dificultosamente

"M... mi... Ranma, te p... preocupas por mí por... q... que me... amas" musitó Kodachi

"Oye, no!" respondió Ranma retrocediendo algo asustado porque parecía que se le iba a tirar encima... Shampoo se levanta muy tambaleante y Ranma la ayudó a sostenerse en un árbol

"¿Cómo es posible que actúes así?" preguntó la mujer dejando de brillar

"No sé quien eres pero no debiste hacerlo, las pudiste matar" reclamó Ranma molesto

"¿Y qué crees que ellas querían hacer con esa navaja?" pregunta la mujer

Ranma no pudo contestarle, hasta él pensó que Shampoo mataría a Akane

"Yo he escuchado esa voz" dijo Akane acercándose a ella y se miran fijamente

"Cuidado, Akane" advirtió Ranma dejando a Shampoo

"Te dije que si se presentaban los problemas sabrías de mí" recalcó la mujer sonriéndole pero al volver su mirada a Ranma la expresión de su rostro cambió a furia "Eres el peor de todos... con 3 chicas" expresó volviendo a brillar fuertemente preparando su ataque

"No lo lastimes" pidió Akane

La mujer se voltea hacia ella colocándole la mano sobre su larga cabellera... un brillo azul se desprendió de su mano envolviendo a Akane y recostándola suavemente en el césped "Duerme" susurró lentamente y vuelve hacia Ranma

"¿QUE LE HICISTE?" preguntó Ranma furioso dispuesto a atacarla si era necesario

"¿Por qué ahora estás dispuesto a pelear? ¿por qué no peleaste antes? ¿acaso amas a esas 3 mujeres y no deseabas lastimarlas?" preguntó mientras sus brillo aumentaba más

"Ellas son mis amigas" aseguró Ranma viendo fijamente todos sus movimientos "No sé que eres pero las lastimaste y no te lo perdonaré"

"Eres igual que todos los hombres... para que sepas quien acabará contigo yo soy la diosa que creó la poción que la joven Akane utilizó para hacer crecer su cabello... mis ilusiones fueron iguales a las de ella pero un mortal me hizo ver la realidad... en un momento pensé que Akane tendría éxito en su propósito pero me he dado cuenta que no es así y para que ella ya no sufra más te mataré" expresó la mujer y levanta sus manos

"Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas" aseguró Ranma

"Nunca igualarás los poderes de una diosa, imbécil mortal" respondió la diosa y lo tumba contra unas rocas al expulsar su energía

Ranma salió de la ruina rocosa aunque le dolía terriblemente todo el cuerpo 

"Ni siquiera vi su movimiento"

"Sufrirás lentamente" expresó la diosa intentando hacer nuevamente su ataque pero Ranma fue más ágil y sale del blanco comenzando a girar rápidamente alrededor de ella

"Espero que resulte... ella tiene mucho poder" meditó Ranma esquivando todos sus ataques tratando de mantener fría la sangre en cada movimiento

La diosa se daba el lujo de expulsar enormes cantidades de energías, enormes para Ranma ya que para ella significaba un simple movimiento más

"Eres muy hábil pero yo no estoy usando todo mi poder" aseguró ella divertida por el juego que estaba creando

"Un poco más" meditó Ranma esquivando muy difícilmente el último ataque... la diosa comenzó a lanzar los ataques cada vez más rápido

"¿Hiryu Shoten Ha? (Dragón Volador) No funciona conmigo" recalcó la mujer desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Ranma para golpearlo fuertemente en el cuello haciéndolo caer "Mi poder no se basa solamente en lanzar energía"

Ranma se levanta sobándose el cuello y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora... se arriesgó con el Tenshin Amaguriken (Truco de las castañas calientes) y hasta con el Mouko Takabisha (Huracán de Tigre) pero fue en vano... Ranma iba a preparar su siguiente ataque

"Ahora pagarás por tu canallada" aseguró la diosa y lo envuelve en una enorme energía de poder

Ranma trata de salir de allí pero al ligero movimiento sentía una presión terrible en el cuerpo como si fuera a estallar... le estaba costando respirar y el aire estaba caliente... pero la diosa lo saca de allí dejándolo enormemente agitado 

"Te dije que sufrirías lentamente" aseguró la mujer riendo

"¿Qué te hizo ese mortal?" preguntó Ranma creyendo que si la hacía hablar su ira disminuiría

"Actuó igual que tú, me juró amor y al final amaba a otra... pero eres peor... andas con tres a la vez, miserable mortal" respondió aumentando más su enojo mandándolo contra un árbol

"¿Qué tiene que ver el cabello de Akane?" preguntó Ranma reincorporándose

"Los mortales no comprenden... una mujer anhela verse bien para el hombre que ama... por orgullo propio, por amor... pero ustedes no aprecian eso" recalcó sacando un látigo de poder golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar al poco tiempo

"Pero hay algo que no comprenden las mujeres" aseguró Ranma pasando su mano por la cara

"¿Y qué es? mortal" preguntó la diosa desapareciendo el látigo

"Cuando amamos a una mujer... cuando ella ocupa totalmente nuestros sentimientos no importa si su cabello es largo o corto, o si es baja, alta... delgada o gorda... importa como nos traten y como actúen para mantener vivo ese amor" recalca Ranma

"Claro... y como una mujer no llena esos sentimientos buscan a otra y otra más" aseguró la diosa

"El que tengamos amigas o el que nos preocupemos por otra mujer no significa nada... hay otras cosas que no se pueden explicar... sólo sentir" dijo Ranma

"¡¡¡YA CALLATE, ERES UN MENTIROSO!!!" gritó la mujer

"No entiendes nada, YO AMO A AKANE pero tengo AMIGAS y ella lo sabe" respondió Ranma levantándose totalmente

"¿Así que amas a Akane? Vamos a comprobar cuánto la amas" expresó la diosa tan implacable y con unos lazos de energía lo agarra de las extremidades y del cuello dándole fuertes choques eléctricos... Ranma quiso romper las ataduras pero era una fuerza sobrenatural... "Ahora morirás" aseguró mientras que Ranma ya no podía hablar por la opresión que le causaba la energía

Akane despierta bruscamente por un fuerte latido en su pecho 

"RANMA" expresó presintiendo la muerte de su amado y observa la navaja que estaba a su alcance... alza la mirada sintiendo un nudo oprimiéndole el corazón

"Veremos cuánto tiempo duras... si duras mucho amabas a Akane, si duras poco no la amabas... así de sencillo" dijo la diosa aumentando la intensidad de los choques

"Déjalo, no le hagas daño" pidió Akane detrás de la diosa

"¿Cómo has despertado?" preguntó la mujer asombrada

"No lo lastimes...por favor" suplicó Akane asustada

"Debe pagar por su canallada... yo lo mataré, no merece estar vivo" respondió la diosa

"Yo nunca te pedí que lo hagas pagar por algo... no quiero que lo hagas" expresó Akane

"Es mi compromiso, es el trato... ya aparecerá alguien que te merezca" dijo la mujer bajando la intensidad de los choques eléctricos al ver la angustia de la joven Tendo

"Nunca firmé un trato" contestó Akane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

"Tu cabello largo es el sello del pacto" espetó la diosa 

Akane, sin pensarlo dos veces, saca la navaja y corta su cabello 

"Ya no hay trato, déjalo" imploró mientras el cabello caía al piso envuelto solamente por el lazo

La diosa quita los choques eléctricos y suelta a Ranma que cae muy lastimado al piso

Akane corre a cogerlo entre sus brazos 

"Ranma... por favor, reacciona... Ranma" suplicó Akane pero él no reaccionaba

"¿Te has dado cuenta que has rechazado el medio por el cual él se te acercó?" preguntó la diosa

Akane asintió con la cabeza 

"Yo sé que él me ama... más allá de sus palabras puedo sentirlo"

La diosa medita las palabras de la joven y no comprendía su desesperación... hasta que...

________________

"¿Sabes lo que me has hecho? Yo creí en tus palabras" reclamó ella

"No es lo que parece, por favor, déjame explicarlo... sus padres murieron y no tiene a nadie en este mun..." el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar porque un enorme brillo rodeó el lugar

"No me vas a humillar de esta forma... te mataré" respondió y sus manos brillaban.... antes de lanzar el ataque la diosa lo mira a los ojos... sus manos dejan de brillar y ella desaparece

________________

"Es cierto... no pude matarlo porque lo amaba... y ahora ella no pudo verlo morir... estuve descargando todo mi resentimiento contra este joven" meditó la diosa

"Por favor, Ranma... despierta, amor" decía Akane sobándole las mejillas

La diosa levanta suavemente sus manos para que las de Akane vayan curando las heridas de Ranma conforme iba acariciándolo... Akane se percata del hecho y sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que pronto cayeron en la cara de Ranma haciéndolo reaccionar lentamente

"A... Akane" musitó débilmente apenas visualizando su silueta y extiende sus manos para cogerle las mejillas... apenas siente el cabello corto de Akane y recordó que lo último que escuchó fue que el cabello de ella era el sello del trato... Ranma logra ver con mayor facilidad a Akane y confirma sus sospechas "Aunque tengas el cabello corto, para mí serás la más linda del mundo. Te amo" dijo

Akane lo besa en los labios... era la primera vez que ella buscaba un beso... Ranma siente en sus propias mejillas las lágrimas de Akane 

"Ranma... te amo demasiado... fui feliz en estas vacaciones, era como un sueño, pero todo acabó, mi amor" aseguró Akane sintiéndose totalmente culpable por lo ocurrido

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ranma sin comprenderla

"Nada, Ranma" respondió Akane sonriendo tristemente y pasa sus manos por su cuello, brazos y manos curándolo de las heridas

Akane lo ayuda a sentarse y busca con la mirada a la diosa pero no la encontró entonces se encamina hacia la cabaña ignorando el llamado de Ranma

"Por favor... sé que me estás escuchando.. te suplico que hagas que todos olviden estos días... las 3 chicas... la familia... y Ranma... " 

Ranma seguía sentado y observa el cabello de Akane atado a un lazo.... Ranma lo coge y de pronto se percata de un montón de pequeñas luces rosadas y blancas llenando el ambiente... las rocas y los árboles se restablecen como si nada haya pasado

* * *

"Bueno... parece que después de todo Akane no piensa hablarte... y ella está muy afectada porque la he visto con los ojos llorosos" aseguró Nabiki hojeando una revista y de pronto la cierra algo brusca "Ranma... pide disculpas por haberla comparado así con Ukyo y las otras... has algo como abrazarla, besarla, proponerle matrimonio... ¿es que nunca pasarán ni un solo día como verdaderos enamorados?" continuó la joven

"¿Nani?" (Qué?) preguntó Ranma tratando de evitar el tema

"Admite que ya no soportas que no te hable... desde que la comparaste de esa forma la heriste demasiado... ya son días que no te dirige la palabra, no pensé que fuera tanto" aseguró Nabiki

"Bueno... yo" expresó Ranma mirando el piso

"Ve a hablar con ella... la última vez la vi con Kasumi pero no sé que estarán haciendo" finalizó la joven y se levanta para dejarlo solo para que medite

* * *

Kasumi cortaba correctamente el cabello de Akane, pues lo tenía algo largo y disparejo

"Pero... si tienes el cabello así significa que te está creciendo...¿segura que deseas que lo corte hasta como lo tenías antes?" pregunta Kasumi preocupada por la tristeza de Akane

"Sí, no quiero el cabello largo" respondió Akane procurando no moverse

* * *

"Saben... no creo que estas vacaciones hayan sido una buena idea... no pienso que nuestros hijos se acerquen, para mí que están más alejados que nunca" expresó Nodoka ante Soun, Genma y Nabiki

"Creo que tiene razón, lo mejor será volver a casa, tal vez un ambiente más familiar les de más unión" aseguró Soun, los otros asintieron

* * *

"Familia... será mejor recoger todo... es que... calculamos mal el presupuesto y se nos acabó el dinero" justificó Genma ante todos

"Bien, iré por mis cosas" expresó tajante Ranma

"¿Qué ocurre, hijo?" preguntó Nodoka

"Nada" aseguró recordando haber visto a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi rondando por los alrededores

* * *

Ranma guardaba sus pertenencias... entre ellas un trozo de cabello atado a un lazo... el joven medita todo lo acontecido en los últimos días

Akane también recogía sus cosas cuando encuentra el cuaderno de Ranma... debía hallar la forma de devolverlo porque se supone que ella no le hablaba y por lo tanto no pudo pedirle prestado el cuaderno... la joven lo abre para leerlo nuevamente "Tengo miedo de estar algún día sin ti... no quiero perderte, por favor compréndeme" Akane abraza el cuaderno 

* * *

"Bien... tendremos los mismos puestos que los anteriores" recalcó Nabiki 

"Fueron unas lindas vacaciones... ¿no creen?" preguntó Kasumi sonriente

"Akane..." expresó Ranma pero no termina de hablar debido a que toda la familia lo observaba impaciente por una reconciliación

"Ya termina de hablar" reclamó Genma desesperado mientras que Nodoka lo golpea

"Cállate" lo regañó por no darle tiempo a su hijo

"... ¿quieres la ventana o el pasillo?" preguntó Ranma ignorando a todos

"Tonto" afirmó Nabiki más para sí misma que para todos

* * *

"Aún me queda tiempo... aún estamos en vacaciones" se dijo Ranma desempacando sus pertenencias y vuelve a tener entre sus manos el trozo de cabello... la situación lo atormentaba y quiso terminarla definitivamente... sale de su habitación y va en busca de Akane

"Ella salió un rato a caminar... dijo que quería pensar" afirmó Kasumi mirando fijamente a Ranma

"Iré a hablar con ella" expresó Ranma imaginando a donde pudo ir

"¿Se reconciliarán?" preguntó Kasumi sonriendo provocando un sonrojo en Ranma

"....." Ranma baja las escaleras velozmente y sale de la casa

* * *

"No puedo creerlo... no están" recalcó Kodachi buscando por toda la posada a su amado Ranma

"Debieron irse... Ranma...." espetó Ukyo y sale rumbo a Nerima seguida de sus dos aliadas y enemigas

* * *

"Akane" expresó Ranma deteniendo su paso en el parque

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Akane sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Es lo que te pregunto... estás tan... distante" expresó Ranma tratando de que ella lo mire

"No es nada, Ranma... eres libre, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con quien quieras, no me va a importar" espetó Akane esquivando su mirada

"No lo creo, te molestarás" aseguró Ranma algo burlón tratando de empezar una discusión

"Eres un farsante, no me importa lo que hagas, te odio, puedes largarte con tus novias y cásate con quien te venga en gana" respondió Akane comenzando a molestarse

"¿Estás segura? No me tientes" afirmó Ranma provocando más coraje en ella que comienza a atacarlo... Ranma se limitaba a esquivar cada golpe

"Es lo que querías escuchar, baka (idiota), puedes hacer lo que te complazca, no me interesa, no me va a afectar, tú y yo no tenemos nada" recalcó Akane deteniéndose momentáneamente "Eres libre, haz lo que quieras" meditó

"Haré lo que se me antoje, espero que no te molestes" dijo Ranma sonriendo porque ella no había logrado atinarle ni un solo golpe... Akane intentó un último golpe pero Ranma le detiene la mano

"Seguro que ahora se irá con cualquiera de ellas... no me importa... no me debe importar" meditó Akane y lo mira a los ojos "No me molestaré, ya lárg...." ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque el joven Saotome detuvo sus palabras con un pequeño beso... Akane quedó paralizada pero no se opuso a la caricia

"No puedes enfadarte... dijiste que podía hacer lo que quiera con quien quisiera" le recordó Ranma sonriendo "Además... ni siquiera lo evitaste" agregó algo fascinado

"Es que... me cogiste desprevenida, no pude reaccionar" se justificó Akane bajando la mirada

"Entonces... ¿y si lo hago así?" preguntó mientras le cogía suavemente la barbilla para acercarla hacia él... a escasos milímetros de su boca susurró "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Solamente ésto" musitó Akane pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven como para evitar que él se aleje... Ranma vuelve a besarla y ahora ella corresponde al beso pero por un extraño temor se separa de sus labios y baja la cabeza avergonzada

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó suavemente Ranma abrazándola por la espalda

"Lamento arruinar este momento pero... " expresó Akane tratando de soltarse

"Akane... ¿te molesta estar conmigo? ¿quieres terminar definitivamente con el compromiso?" preguntó Ranma soltando su espalda pero la sostiene de los brazos... Akane vuelve a mirarlo

"....." Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar tristemente y vuelve a desviarle la mirada

"Sé que fue una estupidez haberte comparado de esa forma " recalcó Ranma haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz entendible... sentía que la estaba perdiendo por culpa de esa muralla que siempre existió entre los dos y que él aumentó más con la última discusión antes de vacaciones

Akane meneaba negativamente la cabeza pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, ella comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de evitar a toda costa que las lágrimas salgan a flote, no se atrevía a mirarlo, seguía con la cabeza agachada mirando el pasto

"Tranquila, Akane... no soporto verte así... " musitó acariciándole las mejillas... ella seguía sin hablar... "El culpable soy yo... debo alejarme de ti... " Ranma iba a continuar pero Akane detuvo las palabras colocándole los dedos en los labios al momento que unas lágrimas toparon las manos de Ranma... ella lo abraza dejando a Ranma sin reacción ¿qué debía hacer en un momento así? Simplemente no comprendía a Akane... aún así estaba loco por ella

"No me dejes" suplicó finalmente apenas pudo pronunciar algo "Tengo miedo a la soledad... si te marchas ya no tendré nada" confesó Akane sintiendo como era rodeada por los brazos de Ranma

"Entonces... ¿por qué detuviste el beso?" preguntó Ranma levantándole la cabeza

"También temo fallarte... Ranma, ya hemos pasado esa etapa de conocernos, discutir, decirnos cosas hirientes... todo era ya familiar para mí... pero lo que sigue... hablar con más seriedad, decir lo que siento... sentir como me abrazas y me besas... corresponderte... y llegará el momento en que todo va a estar demasiado bien y te perderé, yo sé que te perderé... " afirmó Akane 

"Hay cosas que no puedo decir con palabras... Akane, yo también tengo miedo... pero es más grande mi amor por ti que cualquier otra cosa... hemos avanzado a otra etapa... juntos... no importa nada más... y no me perderás... nunca... así que enfrentemos ese temor y por favor no vuelvas a rechazarme así" pidió Ranma acercando sus labios más a los de ella "Ai shiteru (Te amo), mi iinazuke (prometida) terca... " susurró suavemente brindándole un fugaz beso

"Ranma... baka... " susurró Akane abrazando dulcemente su cuello "Ai shiteru mo" (te amo también) agregó mientras volvían a besarse

* * *

"Es verdad... no todo se puede decir... hay cosas que solamente se sienten... si hubiese borrado de la memoria de Ranma todo lo acontecido volverían a retroceder en su relación porque en estos últimos días han madurado... han aprendido a no esconderse... y para colmo ese mortal tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo... aunque le faltó una cosa... bastó sólo un beso para comenzar a llevarse mejor... ahora nada ni nadie los separará" meditó la mujer brillando tenuemente con las estrellas en el cielo

* * *

FIN

* * *

Notas: ..........................

No sé qué me pasa que me encariño tanto con mis historias!!! Bueno.... tal vez me dejé llevar por la letra "Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya y así todo podría ser mejor" (Es linda canción!!!) 

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


End file.
